1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of a mobile apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile apparatus for providing a hand writing function using a multi-touch and a control method thereof, and relates to a technology for improving recognition of hand writing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of a technology for a mobile apparatus has correspondingly resulted in development of a technology for a method of inputting characters in the mobile apparatus. The method of inputting characters in the mobile apparatus includes a method of inputting characters by using a keypad. For example, a character may be input in the mobile apparatus by detecting that a keypad mounted in the mobile apparatus is pressed.
Further, a technology for a touch screen has been recently developed. Accordingly, there exists a technology for inputting characters in a mobile apparatus by using the touch screen. For example, a virtual keypad may be displayed on the touch screen. Characters may be input in the mobile apparatus by detecting a touch of the display virtual keypad.
In the meantime, a writing recognition technology related to a character input method has been recently developed. The writing recognition technology corresponds to a technology for, when a user inputs hand writing in the touch screen by a touch, analyzing the touch, generating a character which the user desires to input, and inputting the generated character in a mobile apparatus using the touch screen technology.
However, a shape of a character which the user desires to input is highly variable. As such, when the mobile apparatus analyzes the touched hand writing on the touch screen, there are many cases in which a character different from the character which the user desires to input is recognized. In particular, when a character being input is similar to a specific character but is of a different size, the ability of the mobile apparatus to recognize characters is extremely decreased. For example, in a case of the English alphabet, a small letter “c” and a capital letter “C” have the same shape, but are of different sizes, so that recognition is extremely decreased. Further, even in a case of a character additionally including only a point, such as, for example, an apostrophe or a period, compared to a specific character, the ability of the mobile apparatus to recognize such a character is extremely decreased.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for having a function of hand writing using a multi-touch and a control method thereof, which generates multi-touch output corresponding to multi-touch input to output hand writing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.